


Day 26: Sex Toys

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [26]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character, Trans Meis (Promare), double ended dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Lio and Meis bang on a double ended dildo. Gueira and Galo stumble upon the scene.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Meis
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Day 26: Sex Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Puppies Away, the Kittens Can Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999557) by [gattan_cae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae). 



> *WAP starts playing in the background*

[](https://freeimage.host/i/3XpPDJ)

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up on Galo and Gueira. I'm sorry, ma dudes.


End file.
